(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermosetting powder coating material and a coated product.
(ii) Related Art
Electrostatic coating of powder coating materials has attracted attention in terms of global environment conservation because such electrostatic coating releases small amounts of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and powder coating materials that remain unattached to target objects can be collected and recycled.